1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toys and, more particularly, to multi-game toys each game being of the pinball type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pinball-type games are well known in the toy art. Such games include a set of balls to be launched by a spring-actuated firing pin towards designated scoring areas on a playing field or gameboard. Such games are generally constructed of relatively large-sized dimensions so that a player can readily view the balls and the scoring areas without the aid of any external viewing devices.
One drawback currently prevalent in the prior art is that no adequate provision exists for a player to change from one pinball-type game to another. At present, one must loosely carry a plurality of games and thereupon substitute one for another. This is particularly undesirable in the case where the player is a small child, because, in this instance, the games are frequently misplaced. Moreover, the relatively large size of the individual games makes it very inconvenient for a player to carry a large number of such games from place to place.